


Breakout

by EmsieSecretStuff



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Electrocution, Escape, Gen, Kidnapping, Teamwork, Torture, Two chaotic bastards who make each other more chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/pseuds/EmsieSecretStuff
Summary: Galvatron and Rodimus have been captured and tortured by the Quintessons, but the two soon quickly stage a breakout and begin to work together to escape the Quintesson ship.
Relationships: Galvatron & Rodimus Prime, Galvatron/Cyclonus (hinted)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Electrotherapy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt for my BTHB card. This chapter was for electrocution but I was asked to continue it and eventually came up with this. Hope everyone enjoys.

Galvatron writhed as a surge of electricity ran through his systems. He thrashed and fought against the chains holding him down, before it stopped and he fell back onto his knees. He looked up and snarled at his Quintesson captors as they talked amongst themselves. Viewing their captives from behind reinforced glass.

“The subjects seem more stubborn than we thought.”

“They will respond to the electrotherapy in time. It will help remind them of their place.”

“Never! The Great Galvatron will not be bound to any other being again!” Galvatron shouted as loud as he could. This was met with another surge of electricity being sent through his systems.

“The subjects will eventually learn not to speak out of turn.” The head scientist said like they were mere pets needing to learn to be trained.

Galvatron turned to the other figure chained next to him, Rodimus Prime. The young Prime had also managed to be captured alongside him. The small Prime was fairing worse than him, when the electricity stopped he almost collapsed. His optics were blinking on and off, he looked like he was about to go into shutdown.

Galvatron despised the Quintessons being so underhanded. He and Rodimus had been in the middle of a duel when the Quintessons had sprung their trap. However these creatures had disgraced the integrity of their battle by disrupting it and capturing them.

“Subject 2 is responding better to treatment. Perhaps he has finally learnt his place.”

Rodimus looked up at the Quintessons.

“Frag you, you slimy mutated egg!”

The young Prime was suddenly blasted with electricity. He screamed until he collapsed onto the floor, his optics going dark as he shut down.

“Prime!” Galvatron shouted.

“Subject 2 needs to be removed from the therapy area and taken to his cell.” One of the Quintessons said. A moment later two Sharkticons entered the room, picking up Rodimus and carrying him out.

Galvatron thrashed against the chains, trying to get out. He wouldn’t allow his nemesis to stay a captive of these disgusting creatures. They still had a duel and a war to fight!

“Bring him back immediately you vile creatures!” Galvatron roared.

Galvatron was met with another surge of electricity. This time he focused purely on pulling on the chains, wrapping them around his arms and pulling them until they started to strain. The more he screamed the more they started to buckle. As he gave out a guttural yell the chains snapped and he lifted his arms up into the air.

“There’s been a problem! Security!” The Quintessons suddenly panicked as Galvatron strode towards their lab. He punched the glass and it started to crack. He punched again and Galvatron felt nothing but pure rage as he wanted to get to the Quintessons and stomp out each and every one of them.

The glass broke under his fist and he stepped inside the lab, grabbing the first Quintesson and throwing it against the wall. He then attacked the next one and began punching it until it turned into a squishy mush. Now there was only one Quintesson left. The head scientist who had been conducting the experiments.

That one scrambled away, trying to get to the door. Galvatron stomped confidently towards the Quintesson.

“Please! Have some mercy!” It begged pathetically. Something about those words made Galvatron snap.

“How dare you deliver cruelty and then instantly beg at the threat of it being returned unto you.” Galvatron lunged at it with an animalistic snarl.

He methodically ripped out each one of the Quintessons flailing tentacles before he proceeded to tear each one of its faces off one by one. He left the Quintesson a torn up husk on the floor, throwing the remains of its body down onto the floor. His hands covered in the Quintessons gooey entrails. He felt he might just be satisfied if he did this to every last living Quintesson in existence.

He spun round as he heard the door open behind him and heard shouting coming from the door entrance.

“Alright you Quints! Put ‘em up or I’ll…” Rodimus trailed off as he saw the destruction Galvatron had already wrought. “Ah… seems you’ve already taken care of things…” Rodimus pulled a face as he stepped into some gooey Quintesson remains.

“Young Prime, you’re alright?” Galvatron raised an eyebrow ridge.

“Yeah, I was faking. It’s a trick I can do with the matrix, and then the moment those Sharkticons thought I was out I was like 'BLAM!’ and shot them in the face.”

“Quite an impressive trick.” Galvatron nodded, then they both looked up as the sound of klaxons started to blare around them.

“It looks like we’re gonna have to fight our way outta here.” Rodimus said, then looked at Galvatron with a cocky smile. “You think you can handle that?”

Galvatron threw back his head and laughed. The idea of tearing Quintessons apart alongside his nemesis sounded thrilling.

“Let’s remind those Quintessons what happens when they try to cross Cybertronians.”


	2. Escape and Rescue

Galvatron and Rodimus blasted their way through the Quintesson ship, slowly taking down any of the aliens that crossed their paths. Together the two of them revelled in chaotic carnage. Galvatron was either blasting Sharkticons or enjoying grabbing Quintessons and crushing and mangling them with his bare servos. Rodimus meanwhile was setting fire to anything that moved. Flames launching forth from his arm mounts. He also delighted in melting any computer terminals so the Quintessons would lose all their research. The two of them were going wild in a frenzy as klaxons and lights blared around them.

Rodimus seemed to be enjoying himself more than Galvatron had perhaps ever seen him in a battle. It was as if he was no longer trying to hold back his desire to go wild and cause havoc. Galvatron suddenly suspected that the lack of Ultra Magnus looming over his shoulder meant the young Prime no longer felt restrained. He could now cause as much mayhem as he wanted.

It felt wonderful to see his nemesis delight in chaos as much as he did. Never before had he felt so in tune with his rival. Truly, they were a perfect match for each other in combat. Galvatron couldn't wait to continue their duel.

Eventually they stepped into a room and both readied their weapons, only to find it deserted of Quintessons. The vile aliens had clearly fled. Both of them faltered at the disruption to their stream of violence, still filled with aggression for what had been done to them and wanting to finish taking it out on the Quintessons. But they both paused when they saw what the room contained.

More holding cells; containing other Cybertronians and even a couple of organics. At a moment Rodimus's ferocity dissipated and he stepped into the room. Going over to the nearest cell and talking to the captive there.

"Hey, it's alright, don't worry. We'll get you out of here."

Galvatron stood at the entrance. He was still locked in his anger and disappointment at not being able to continue his rampage. He had never been the best at calming himself down, but he did his best and tried to do some of the breathing exercises Cyclonus had taught him. He focused on Rodimus as he spoke comforting words to the captives and offered them hope.

"Don't worry! We'll have all of you back to your homes in no time." Rodimus said as he pressed the panel on the wall and the energy walls faded.

Rodimus then went over to the first captive, trying to break the chains that held them. His engines which had been spewing whole jets of flame now tried to focus on creating a mere blowtorch to cut through the chains.

Galvatron still felt himself twitching with unchecked vengeance but he strode over to help. The captive he chose shuddered before him, looking terrified at the huge snarling warlord covered in energon and Quintesson goo. He must have looked a nightmarish presence right now. But that didn't matter. It only took a mere tug for Galvatron to snap the chains of. He then went over to the next one and did the same.

The captured Cybertronians bore no faction markings, and their altmodes looked odd. Clearly they were from deep space before they had been viciously snatched up by the Quintessons.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you!" The captives were all flocking to Rodimus, who generally probably looked a lot more approachable than him.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll get you out of here and back to your homes." Rodimus said, right now he looked as friendly and approachable as a Prime should be. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And this is Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons. Don't worry, he always looks like that."

Galvatron forced himself to pull a tooth filled smile that just seemed to scare them all the more. Then Rodimus started asking questions about where the captives had come from. They were all from some outer space region before the Quintessons had snatched them up, intending to reprogram them as slaves.

Galvatron gave a disgusted snarl at that. Since being forced to be a slave to Unicron, Galvatron despised the idea of anyone being forced to be a slave to another. And the Quintessons only ever saw Cybertronians as property they deserved to own. Galvatron would happily mutilate every Quintesson on this ship to punish them for it.

Rodimus grew even more concerned when the organics spoke, they were neutrals to any conflicts in the universe but it sounded as though the Quintessons intended to enslave them and take their planet for resources.

"These despicable creatures deserve to be wiped from existence!" Galvatron proclaimed, "We should continue our siege and wipe every single one of them from this ship." Galvatron turned to Rodimus, hoping he'd join him on crusade thanks to his righteous indignation at this injustice. But the Prime now looked more hesitant than he had been a moment ago.

"Maybe...there's more than just us two that's been kidnapped, Galvs. If the Quints are planning on enslaving other planets and colonies then this is now a really big deal. We gotta make sure the Quintessons don't get to do this to anyone else. The Galactic Council needs to be involved. Once we find the one in command of this ship, we need to take them in for questioning."

Galvatron muttered angrily at the suggestion. The Quintessons leader deserved to be torn up for this. Even if Rodimus was right he still felt they didn't deserve to go unpunished.

"Very well, young Prime." Galvatron muttered.

Rodimus tentatively smiled.

"Thanks Galvs. Besides, we can still smash all the rest of the Quintessons out there."

Galvatron's smile returned. Now that was more like it.

There was a loud boom from outside the ship. Everyone's attention turned to the viewing window. And Galvatron saw two ships had warped next to the Quintesson ship. One bright orange and one purple. Galvatron's spark swelled as he saw the Revenge. Finally, his crew were here to rescue him.

"Alright! It's Magnus and the others!" Rodimus practically jumped as he looked to the other ship.

The Autobot shuttle began to focus fire on the Quintessons weapon systems and engines. Meanwhile the Revenge went straight on the offensive, and it began to lay a barrage of fire on the Quintesson ship.

::[Cyclonus. You have come for me.]::

::[Of course, my lord. We would never stop until you were recovered.]::

::[I thank you for your dedication and loyalty, Cyclonus]::

Galvatron could practically hear the swell of pride from his second when he responded.

::[Thank you, my lord.]::

Galvatron would have to make sure he adequately rewarded his crew for their faithful service when they were back on Charr. This was going to be a glorious battle to remember.

"Magnus said they're hailing the Quints and demanding their surrender." Rodimus grinned. "I reckon their leader's probably bricking it right now."

Galvatron returned Rodimus's grin.

"I do very much imagine so."

"In fact, if I were him I'd probably be looking to get to an escape pod asap so I don't get caught by a bunch of angry Cybertronians and held to trial. Maybe we should find him and make sure that doesn't happen."

Galvatron's grin widened. At least they would have one last successful crusade together to mark the end of this ordeal.

"I would enjoy that very much, young Prime. I will happily follow your side."

Rodimus pumped his fist.

"Alright! Let's go get them!"

"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do leave kudos and comments. I love getting them.


End file.
